darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Smiling Fairy
The Smiling Fairy is a monster encountered in Dark Cloud (known as the Pockle) and Dark Cloud 2. It makes its debut in the Wise Owl Forest, and on the first floor of the Starlight Canyon, respectively. It is seen as a small, thief-like monster with an Elven racial appearance. In Dark Cloud, seven sub-variations of the Pockle exist, together which make up The Legendary Pockle Seven. Another variation, the Hell Pockle, exists in Dark Cloud, and is encountered in the Moon Sea, but does not have sub-variations like the Pockle does. In Dark Cloud 2, only one sub-variation of the original Pockle transferred, and is referred to as the Smiling Fairy. For quotes, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. Battle Tactics Dark Cloud In the Wise Owl Forest, seven sub-variations of the Pockle exist, each named after a day in the week. Each Pockle has their own color scheme, fighting style, and item drops. Although they are each different, the Pockles are generally easy to dodge and defeat, given their small size and vulnerability to combo attacks. The Pockle, and its later variant the Hell Pockle, mostly use hit-and-run tactics, no matter what weapon they may be carrying. Sunday, the yellow one, carries around a knife and uses it for quick attacks. Monday, the blue one, carries a spear and robs you of your money. You must defeat it to get your money back. It may drop Cheese on defeat. Tuesday, the pink one, uses a blowdart and can easily poison you. Wednesday, the red one, carries an axe and will quickly charge at you while attacking. Thursday, the green one, carries poisonous apples and will throw them at you. It may drop Regular Water on defeat. Friday, the black one, doesn't carry any weapon, but will instead leap kick you to attack. Saturday, the white one, carries boxing gloves it uses to punch you. It may drop Regular Water on defeat. Dark Cloud 2 The Smiling Fairy and its variations are agile, and are one of the fastest attacking enemies in the game. In direct knowledge of your presence, it will dash towards you with a charging knife attack. This is one of its two attacks. Be ready to block at all times when it has noticed you; it will startle you with the speed it charges. The second attack is a simple two swing knife attack, used when adjacent to the player. The attack is safely blocked, and is easy to predict, as the Smiling Fairy will make a high pitched devil-like laugh when making this attack. The Smiling Fairy is unpredictable. It moves around one second, and is throwing five attacks the next. Be on your guard at all times. But you must bear in mind that this monster does have weaknesses. For all the speed it has, it sacrifices its strength. It has a very low pain chance and quite low health. Use this to dominate the fight, by timing your first attacks, and delivering massive damage when you have the chance. Monster Notes Trivia * The armband Pocklekul is named after the Pockle monster, as its description states, "A weapon made to honor the forest dwarfs". * The Legendary Pockle Seven are a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, as their appearance is dwarf-life, but rather then being named after emotions, they are named after the seven days of the week. * The name "Pockle" could be a reference to the two pockets on their front side, and the one in the back. Their clothing is full of pockets, possibly where they keep the money they steal. * The variations of the Smiling Fairy in Dark Cloud 2 wield a variety of weapons as well. The Heat Fairy uses a kitchen devil knife rather than a regular kitchen knife, attributing to its devil-like appearance. The Fairy Helper uses a wrench, which references the Santa's little helper elves, and the Hell Fairy uses a Trowel which is basically a little hand shovel being parallel to the Shovel used by Hell Pockle's in Dark Cloud. Variation Gallery Sunday.png|Sunday, as seen in Dark Cloud. Monday.png|Monday, as seen in Dark Cloud. Tuesday.png|Tuesday, as seen in Dark Cloud. Wednesday.png|Wednesday, as seen in Dark Cloud. Thursday.png|Thursday, as seen in Dark Cloud. Friday.png|Friday, as seen in Dark Cloud. Saturday.png|Saturday, as seen in Dark Cloud. Smiling Fairy.png|Smiling Fairy, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Heat Fairy.png|Heat Fairy, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Fairy Helper.png|Fairy Helper, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Hell Fairy.png|Hell Pockle/Hell Fairy, as seen in Dark Cloud and Dark Cloud 2. Additional Images Laughapockle.jpg Moon_Pockle.jpg Smiling_Fairy_Sillouette.jpg Smiling_Fairy_Sillouette_2.jpg Category:Monsters from Dark Cloud Category:Monsters from Dark Cloud 2